


The Beginning Of Something New

by Youreafeministicon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Budding Romance, Canon party, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of Fluff, Liv is finally effing happy, No Smut, her and barba are meant to be, it's cute, johnny d - Freeform, just read it, kiss, nice, promise it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreafeministicon/pseuds/Youreafeministicon
Summary: After Liv's adoption of Noah has gone through she has another new start: at the end of the night she has some alone time with her friend, her Assistant District Attorney friend.





	The Beginning Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and haven't read it since, so don't expect fantastic writing. I'm pretty sure it's grammatically correct but no promises... It's cute I guess but the story line, if you can call it that, is pretty predicable. But it's a good add on to Barson reading binge.

Finally she was his mother. 

Everything had been so hard. With the first year of his life, then the bouncing from inadequate foster home to inadequate foster home, then having life threatening stints in hospital, it was safe to say that Noah's life hasn't been an easy one so far. Now it could be. Now he had a mom who wasn't going anywhere. 

Everything had a warm glow to it. That man was gone, out of Olivia and Noah's lives forever. Nick was healthy and happy, getting ready to move near his family. Everything was oddly surreal for Olivia's life, she'd never been this happy. She had a son.

It was getting quite late. People started leaving, though reluctantly, at around eleven; the party had started at about seven. First Amanda left with a limping Nick in tow. Then a seemingly tipsy Carisi was amiably escorted out by Fin. 

"And then there were two." A smirking Barba said to Olivia with Noah on her hip as he placed his glass on the kitchen island.

"Counsellor, I know you studied Law at Harvard, not math, but I'd at least expect you to be able to count to three." Olivia quipped, moving to put Noah on the floor by a few toys.

"Yes, well it will be two when I get going. Early start. Though I wish I could stay a little longer." Rafael's face broke out into a wide grin now, looking his friend in the eye.

Olivia tutted at his comment, clearly not buying it. "I thought you were an attorney, aren't you supposed to be good at lying."  
The man chuckled as he squatted down beside the boy playing with a plastic tractor. "See the thing is, Liv, that I am good at lying. You're just a really good detective."

"Yeah, well go figure." Olivia smiled at the two before her, Rafael was now making silly faces at Noah, who just yawned in response. "I think it's time for bed, big boy."

"Normally I wouldn't assume as I'm only five eight, but I've got to be the big boy, I must be at least ten times his body weight." Rafael reached for Noah and lifted him, relinquishing his own squat. 

"Sure thing Rafa, whatever you like." Olivia squinted at the man standing slightly shorter than herself as they traded their sarcasm for Noah.

Barba grinned in return, saying "Really I'd better head off."

"Hold your horses, I want to put this little guy to bed" she made sure to put emphasis on the word 'little' "before you run off." Rafael smirked again and nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "I'll be right back." Olivia then sauntered out of the room with her son.

As soon as Liv was out of the room Barba was on his feet again, slowly pacing the space. At first he looked down at his tan shoes but then he started looking around at the pictures on the furniture and the walls. They were mostly of Noah or of Olivia and Noah, but there weren't the only two people he had seen with odd couple with other faces, there was one of Liv with Munch and Fin, they were smiling outside a bar somewhere. They had worked together for fifteen years, of course they were close.

Then Barba spotted one he didn't recognise although he knew exactly who it was. Sitting on the windowsill beside a beautiful ornament of a woman there was a picture of a younger Liv with her ex-partner. Of course Liv was smiling widely but he had little of a smirk. Barba didn't know what to think of the relationship between Liv and that guy, all he knew was that it was complicated. Shoving the thought from his mind, Barba fixed his gaze out the window and down to the street below.

"See something interesting?" Olivia's voice sounded through the quiet room. 

Rafael turned to see her slipping off her white heels. "Uh, Yeah actually. You look really pretty in this picture. When was it taken, a couple years ago?" Rafael said, patting the back of his head.

"Nice try, that picture is from the year two thousand." Olivia snickered as she tip toed her way to the couch and grabbed a seat. "That's a year after I started at SVU."

"I don't believe you." Rafael sat beside her with his knee bent on the seat, his arm on the backrest and his body facing her. "How come you look exactly the same fifteen years later, pray tell?"

Liv's heart fluttered a little at that comment. "I'm flattered that you think so." Olivia said, trying to suppress a blush with her smile.  
Barba fixed his eyes on his hands and danced with the thought of asking another question. His eyes flickered to his stunning companions face before he made his decision. "So, can I ask about the guy?"

Liv's eyes dropped to Rafael's hands too. She was expecting it. She took in a huff of air and let her body relax then answered. "Yeah, I mean we spent everyday together for twelve years."

Barba was studying her face at this point, he sensed her unease, yet it seemed to be a conversation she was willing to have. He was careful of his next question though. "Did you- did either of you ever-?" He stopped talking when her eyes met his. The words caught in his throat at the look on her face. She seemed so... accepting of it.

"No. We never did, Rafa. Although, for all of those twelve years I thought we would." She gave him a sad smile. "I spent twelve years in anticipation of something that was never going to happen."

Rafael saw something like regret in her eyes, though it wasn't complete. "What happened when he left, Liv?"

"I grew." A huge smile spread across her face as Rafael watched her in awe. Happy tears were starting to brim in her brown eyes. "I was so relieved. It's horrible to say because he did care about me, but it felt like I had finally let out a breath I'd been holding in for so long." 

"Liv, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met." Rafael's green eyes pierced Olivia in that smoulder he always has going on. "Since I've known you you've dealt with so much. You've gotten over so much. For Christ's sakes, you have a son now. You're certainly an inspiration to me." Rafael was using his hands to gesture, his palm over his heart. "I feel like a new person since I met you. Heck, I was almost in tears in a courtroom a while back. Before I met you, I wouldn't have been invested like that. I see things differently, like everything matters, there isn't just right and wrong there is everything in between."

He let his hand move to Olivia's lower arm, grazing her skin with his fingers. "You mean the world to me." 

Liv reached forwards and pulled herself into a hug with him, a hand on the back of his head and another around his shoulder. He reciprocated, engulfing her in his arms and pulling her flush against his body. The two stayed like that for what felt like minutes, though everything was moving in slow motion.

A magnet seemed to materialise in Olivia's chest. No matter how tight she held onto Rafael it felt like she still wasn't close enough.  
Rafael was the first to loosen his grip. The two parted slowly. Until they stopped moving. Their eyes met once more. And then there was only one thought between the two. Rafael's eyebrows raised once more. Gazing into Olivia's warm eyes, he acted on that thought.  
A soft smile on his face, he closed the small gap between their faces. Olivia's need to be close to him was satisfied in that moment. She closed her eyes before she felt his lips on hers and their noses brush each other's cheeks. Her whole body tingled at the feel of him brushing hair from her face and behind her ear, his hand then resting on her jaw. She let her fingers find their way into his thick hair as his spare hand found its way to her lower thigh. Their lips moved together, dancing a waltz they were born to dance. 

It had finally happened.


End file.
